


Hues of Blue

by purplebass



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebass/pseuds/purplebass
Summary: Tessa is having a nightmare and Will comforts her.
Relationships: Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Kudos: 13
Collections: Wessa





	Hues of Blue

A field full of flowers. A radiant sun.

Tessa felt relaxed and at peace among the smell of lilies and daisies. The green, mixed with the colors of the different blossoms, extended for miles. She couldn’t see anything but the explosion of nature around her. She wasn’t worried that she was alone nor where she was. A sense of tranquility seeped into her bones, making her forget about everything else. She picked a flower, until someone claimed her attention.

“Tessa.”

She turned, smiling, expecting to see one of her loved ones. Blue eyes met her greys, but those were not the eyes she expected to face. “What are you doing here?” she asked warily, before the air turned cold and the sky shifted from a quiet blue to a stormy grey. She hadn’t gazed into these blues in fifteen years.

“I’ve waited so long for this,” Nathaniel said, and came closer to her. “To get my revenge.”

“You’re dead,” Tessa said firmly, surprising herself at how unshaken was her voice.

“You’re not wrong, sister,” he smirked, nodding. “But dead people can still live.”

“What do you mean?”

Nate disappeared from his previous spot, and appeared in front of her. He was too close. If she wanted, she could push him away, but she her hands stood still. She couldn’t move an inch, as if her dead brother had casted a spell on her. “It means,” said Nathaniel coldly, “that I still exist in my ghostly form, Tessa. Sadly, you can’t see me,” he sighed. “But there are some people who can.”

Tessa opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out. Her brother’s icy hands wrapped around her throat and squeezed. He was choking her, and she feared that was the end.

She woke up with a start, holding her throat with one hand, unable to look anywhere but at the wall in front of her. She was sweating, and realized after a good minute that she was panting as well. Nathaniel’s hands felt real, but maybe it was just the shock of having dreamed about him after such a long time that provoked that reaction in her. She calmed down at some point, reminding herself that her brother was definitely not here.

She glanced around. There was a witchlight on the nightstand. She didn’t remember turning it on, but she felt better seeing the light beside her. She turned her head to see the other side of the bed empty, until she heard footsteps coming from the door and looked up. The blue eyes she met this time warmed her instead of chilling her bones.

“I grabbed a jug of water for you,” Will said, closing the door behind him. He offered her a glass, which she drowned in one gulp, and sat down on the mattress. “It looks like you’ve seen a ghost,” he added, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand.

“Maybe I did,” Tessa giggled, but a sob came out instead of a cheerful laugh. She hoped her husband wouldn’t ask about it. She had just realized the magnitude of what Nate had said in the dream. Did that mean that Will, Lucie and James could see him? She had no idea.

Will frowned. “Is everything okay? You were tossing and turning in your sleep.”

Tessa shrugged. “Have you seen any ghosts, today?”

“Why are you asking me?”

“To tell me something to distract me,” Tessa said, trying to manage a grin.

Will tilted his head and stood up. He went on his side of the bed and adjusted himself under the sheets before opening his arm and inviting her to lay close to him. She accepted, but she also wanted to hear an answer to her previous question.

“I’ve only seen one ghost,” he admitted after a few minutes.

“Who?”

“Jessamine,” he replied, and she sighed. “I don’t always see ghosts, Tessa. Some ghosts don’t want to appear in front of mortals unless they have unfinished business.”

“I understand.”

“Are you feeling better?”

Was she? She could still feel her brother’s ghostly hands on her skin, but her breathing had stopped being labored. “Tell me a story,” Tessa said, and she held his hand.

Will didn’t ask, and begun to talk. He told her about the time he fell and broke his leg when he lived in Wales and other things Tessa had heard several times and hadn’t forgotten. But she didn’t mind, and eventually, Will’s voice drowned out the ghostly shadow from her nightmare.


End file.
